Wanting a bit more
by yunaluna95
Summary: Harry couldn't help himself but want his certain friend. He struggled through his 7th year with friends and Malfoy. But now, she's part of that list. Warning: Rated T-M, OOCness. One shot. Kind of Movievers


Harry lay on his bed, still wearing his uniform. He looks out the window and sees the large moon that almost lit up the room. He sees Hermione think he's crazy for accusing Malfoy of being a Death Eater. In fact, they always thought he was a bit mental. Harry frowned as his gaze went back to the window. When he heard the Basilisk's whispers throughout the corridors, they told him not to tell anyone. Or when he saw Thestral pulling the carriage, they just frowned and told him there was nothing pulling it. He hates it when they make him sound modest (even if he is). He sighs. He loves his friends when they try to hear him out. The only one who knows how he feels is Loony Luna Lovegood. Loony. Which he doesn't mind. He likes Luna. She is cool in his opinion. She helped him numerous times. She was a great student at the D.A. and a very fast learner. She was even more brilliant then Hermione (He would never tell her that.). She was quite different... Soft skin? Maybe? Her skin was pretty soft looking. It was so pale and milky. Her eyes were very bright blue and her hair was long and silky looking. He just want to run his fingers through it while he kis-

Luna...

He shifted uncomfortably on his bed. No, he thought, I can't think of her that way. Luna is a great friend and I can't picture myself kissing her. But a little voice in his head told him otherwise. It told him that he was making excuses and that he wants her that way. He shook his head. He quickly but quietly got off his bed and looked for his cloak in his trunk. He grabbed his wand from his nightstand and stuffs it in his back pocket. He tiptoed out of the quarters. While passing the girls dormitories, he heard them all laughing.

"Then... Then h-he..." Hermione voice cracked then began to laugh. Harry stopped in front of their room, bit confused. A bedspring was heard.

"Excuse me! Could you stop that insufferable giggling? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Lavender's voice was full of anger toward his friend.

"It's like you haven't done anything like this before." Hermione made the words sound venomous. He had a feeling that she was giving her a Hermione Granger glare.

"I don't want to hear you talking about Won-Won!" She squeaked as she said this. The girls who had been laughing were dead quiet.

"I-I wasn't talking about R-Ron" Hermione stuttered a bit but Lavender only scoffed. "Well if you must know, Hermione said matter-of-factly, I was talking about Neville Longbottom liking Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw."

Harry knew that was his cue to leave right away. I wasn't supposed to hear that, I wasn't supposed to hear that, he chanted in his in head. He went down through the common room to the portrait of the fat lady. A rush of the cold air of the dark corridor gave him shivers at the back of his neck. He began to walk towards the owlry. Hermione would think it wasn't safe for him to go out at night (Getting in trouble) but he loves his midnight-like walks in the school. The freedom of roaming the halls at night was great. His mind was cleared from his obsession of Malfoy for the time being. He watched the portraits sleeping soundlessly. The corridors would feel eerie for his friends but to Harry, it felt... well... sort of cozy. He finally reached the owlry without seeing neither Flinch nor Mrs. Norris. A gush of the late night air was against his skin. He inhaled the fresh air before he took of the cloak. The owls hooted in surprised as they saw the young man appear. He sat at the window, watching the moon through the shifting clouds. White owl flew towards him with a happy hoot and landed on his lap.

"Hey, Hedwig. How have you been?" He asked his owl. She hooted happily as she placed a dead rat on the cement of the window. Harry smiled and begun to stroke her head. When she finished her rat, she flew off in the direction of the forest. He watched her until she was speck. He stared at the distance when suddenly he saw someone going into the dark forest. His mind begun to race. No one (Unless it was him, Ron, Hermione and the twins) ever went in the forest. Especially at night and especially when Voldemort is now known to be back. Then without hesitation, he thought of the first person in his mind. he's bringing so Death Eaters... No wait, that can't be right. In any case, I should follow. He thought. Abandoning his midnight walk, he quietly race down into the field. He began to pant as he drew near the edge of the dark forest. He narrows his eyes, trying to look into the forest. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket.

"Lumos." He whispered as the end of the wand lit up. He started to walk, the dead branches crunched beneath his trainers. Harry's breaths became short pant-like. The strange whispers of the forest filled the silence. He couldn't see more than 5 feet from him. He turned around sharply when a twig snapped from behind him."Nox." Why did I do that! He asked himself. His wand obeyed and it went off. His heart quickened its pace. On the spur of the moment, a tinny hand grabbed his, pulling him towards a clearing. He quickly turns on his wand and saw someone unexpected. Luna smiled at him; her blue eyes were lit from his wand.

"Hello, Harry!" She said mirthfully. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he gazed upon the girl that evaded his mind earlier. His fingers tingled, remembering the soft little hands that eloped with his own.

"Luna! Why-what are you doing here?" He didn't want to sound so blunt but he did in fact want to know why she was doing alone at night.

"I could ask you the same, she said, her smile still plastered on her pale face, but you should remember why I came here at night, Harry." On cue, a small baby thestral poke its head from behind a tree. Luna tilted her head towards the baby. A surge of guilt flooded Harry's body.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot about them." His cheeks rapidly turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, it's alright, She said as she digs in her bag, they've been doing well since the last time they saw." She threw a raw meat to the little thesseral. Then she looks back at him. "You know, Harry, I wondering why are you up too."

"I usually take walks with my cloak, of course." He simply stated.

"Well, it always relaxing to take a nighttime stroll." She shrugged while she started to pet the baby.

"Yeah." Was all he said before the silence took over. She continued to give the thesseral her full attention while Harry couldn't stop himself from staring at her. He shuffle his feet bit before Luna turn her head and stared at him.

"You need to tell me something, don't you, Harry?" She asked, her big blue eyes scanned his face.

"I... I don't know." Averting his gaze away from her. She shook her head as she sat near a large root sticking out of the ground. The silence was suffocated him. He was utterly confused. He cursed his hormones for his feelings towards Luna.

"You must know, Harry, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend. And I really consider you the best thing that happened to me." She said. She pats at the root's surface, gesturing him to sit next to her. He awkwardly made his way over to her. More silence filled the air making Luna sigh tiredly. "Is this about you wanted me?" She tilts her head.

"Wait? N-no! I-i… Wait." He begins to stumble upon his words. His face turned scarlet.

"Oh, well, I thought it was. My bad." She said with a low sigh. Harry quickly got up. She stared at him curiously. "Harry, stop walking."

Harry froze in his trail. "I really have to go, Luna..."

"No, you don't. Harry, turn around" She said in a small voice. Harry was, at this point, trembling. He slowly turn to face her. He was pretty sure his face was now beet red. "You like me and I like you."

"What? Y-you do...?" He choked out. She only nodded. She inched closer and closer to Harry. She grabbed his wand out of his hands. His heart beat through his ears. What is she...?

"Nox."

The wand light flicker a bit before giving up. The total darkness around them. He felt her hands intertwine his own. He shivered. As soft as he imagine them.

"But we can't. I hope you know that. You with... Ginny." She whispered. Harry suddenly notice her lips were touching his jaw. The rush he felt. He slowly slid his hand from her shoulders to her hair. Just what he thought. Smooth.

"Luna..." He whispered before he crushed his lips on hers. Nothing could register what just happened. His mind was screaming so loud and his heartbeats increased. Then he felt nothing. She left him alone.

~Fin

**((A/N: This took me forever! You have no idea! Countless of times, I got stuck. I wrote this for a good friend of mine who really likes this pairing. I just noticed now that i have dictated now two fanfics for her! Anyways, Luna is, yet again, OOC. But She just so hard to get it right. Her dialogues and the way she acts. But whatever. This fic is also a bit angsty but that's how i wanted it to blah blah, Grammar, Blah blah blah, I know. But I reaaaaally don't like Beta'd my fictions. I hope you don't mind.))**


End file.
